Best Trip Ever
by jbigjim4594
Summary: The gang goes to Disney World for their senior trip.First fic be nice. DL CZ NM
1. Chapter 1

(The gang was walking to the auditorium for a meeting just for senior that Dean Rivers wanted to have)

"I wonder what the meeting is about" said Chase

"Some said it's about our senior trip" said Logan

"I wonder where we're going" said Zoey

"I hope we all go to a Lakers game" said Michael

"I wish we could go on a shopping spree supplied with money from the school" said Nicole

(At the meeting)

"Everyone quiet down. I know your all wondering why your all here. You're here to hear about your senior class trip. We are goin to Disney World. Yes the one in Florida not the one here in California. We will be going for 7 days and we will spend three of them at Universal Studios. We are leaving tomorrow. We will provide money for meals and souvenirs for everyone." Said Dean Rivers

"Oh my god I've never been to Disney World. I've been to Disney Land but never Disney World. Have you been Zoey? How about you Chase, Michael, Logan, Da-"before being cut off.

"Shut Up!!!!!!!" exclaimed Dana and Logan at the same time.

(Later at the guy's dorm)

"Wow I can't believe we're going to Disney World. I've never been and I've always wanted to go." Said Michael

"I've been its awesome there" said Logan

(Chase was lying on his bed listening to his ipod. He was listening to a song called Dirty Little Secret by The All-American Rejects. He's been listening to this song a lot lately because it reminds him about his secret about him loving Zoey)

"CHASE SNAP OUT OF IT. ANSWER ME!" screamed Michael

"He's probably thinking about Zoey again" said Logan

"CHASE!!!!!!!" screamed Mike again

"What do you want Mike." Chase said finally

"Are you excited about Florida" said Mike

"Sure I guess" said Chase

"This could be the perfect place to tell Zoey you love her" said Mike

(Then Chase started rambling about how it could wreck there friendship and stuff like that)

"Actually I will tell her under one condition" said Chase

"And that is what" said Logan

"That you Mike has to tell Nicole he loves her and you have to tell Dana you love her" said Chase

"Fine deal" aid Mike and Logan. Then they all shook on it and played video games

(After an hour of video games. They packed there clothes)

"I think we should go to bed we have to get up mad early tomorrow" said Chase

"That's right we should get to bed good night guys" said Mike

"Night" said Chase

"Night" said Logan

(That night at the girl's dorm)

"Zoey this would be the perfect place for you to tell Chase you love him" said Nicole

"I will tell him under one condition" said Zoey

"And that is" said Dana

"It is that you must tell Logan you love him and Nicole has to tell Mike that she loves him" said Zoey

"Fine" said Dana and Nicole

"We should get to bed its getting late" said Nicole

"Your right we should. Night "said Zoey

"Night" said Dana and Nicole

**(A/N I have to get 3 reviews to continue so review and tell me what I should put next)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Plane Ride and Room Assignments**

"Come on guys we can't be late to the bus. If we are we're not going on the trip" said Zoey.

"We're coming" yelled Dana and Nicole

(At the airport)

"Seat assignments are: Row 23 is Zoey Brookes, Dana Cruz, and Nicole Bristow. Row 24 is Chase Matthews, Logan Reese, and Michael Barret." said Mr. Bender. Then finished the rest of the assignments.

"Cool we can still talk we're sitting right behind you guys" said Chase

"I know but the ride is like 9 hours" said Zoey

"Shit. I forgot to charge my ipod" said Dana

"You can share with me" said Zoey

(On the plane)

"How are going to tell Zoey you love her?" asked Mike

"I don't know. Do you know how you're going to tell Nicole." said Chase

"Nope" said Mike

"I'm going to scream it to Dana on Splash Mountain. If she doesn't hear I can still say I told her." said Logan

"Tell me what" said Dana while turning around

"Uhhhhhhh……nothing" said Logan.

(The gang just listened to their ipod's and went on their laptops the rest of the plane ride)

(At the hotel lobby)

"Room Assignments. We're having coed rooms to see how it works so we can see if we'll do it next year. They are: Super Suite 101 is Chase Matthews, Michael Barret, Logan Reese. Zoey Brookes, Dana Cruz, and Nicole Bristow." Then Mr. Bender finished the room assignments.

"I can't believe we are all sharing a room" said Zoey

"I know this is going to be awesome" said Chase

(At the room)

"Oh my god! This room is huge but the are three rooms" said Michael

"That means there has to be a room with a boy and a girl in it" said Logan

"How about me and Chase share a room" said Zoey

"That's fine with me" said Chase

"That's fine with us to" said Dana


	3. Chapter 3

Ch

**Ch. 3**

The Next Morning In the Lobby

"Mr. Bender where are we going today?" Mike asked

"Yeah we have a change of plans we're not going to Disney world at all. We realized you guys are kind of old for Disney World so we're only going to Universal Studios." Mr. Bender answered

"Aye I was really looking forward to going to Disney World I've never been. But I guess its okay." said Nicole

"But Mr. Bender you still didn't answer my question where are we going today. I mean what part of Universal." Said Michael while getting annoyed

"Oh yeah sorry mike we're just staying at the hotel today and chilling" said Mr. Bender

"Well at least we can still have fun in the pool and the hot tubs" said Chase

"Yes! That means you three are going to be in bikinis" said Logan

Dana slapped him "You pervert"

"But he was only stating a fact because we are going to be wearing bikinis" said Nicole

"Thank you for backing me up Nicole" said Logan

"You're Welcome"

"Enough talking lets hit the pool!" exclaimed Michael

At the Pool

'We're not going in we're just going to tan okay guys" said Zoey

"Fine" said the guys

While the girls weren't paying attention Chase grabbed Zoey, Michael grabbed Nicole, and Logan grabbed Dana and they jumped in the pool.

While Nicole and Zoey laughed about what the boys did Dana slapped Logan **(A/N as usual) **because he dragged her in while she had 300 sunglasses on and they broke from the force of the water.

"Logan how dare you drag me in with these sunglasses on you know how much they cost you bought these for me for my birthday last year. You're going to pay. As they say Payback is a bitch." said Dana

Later at the Hot tub

**Dana's POV**

"You girls look great" Michael complimented while staring at Nicole but she was oblivious and didn't notice his staring.

"You guys look great to except for a boy with the last name Reese" said Dana

"Cruz you know you want me" said Logan

"No I don't" I said even thought I really do. I'm falling head over heels for him I don't know how much longer I can keep insulting him.

Back At the Hotel Room

**Chases POV**

"Let's play a game" said Zoey

"Seven Minutes in Heaven" said Nicole

"Fine" the rest of the gang said

"I'll put all of our names in a hat and pick them out" said Michael

"Okay the first two are Chase and Zoey" said Michael

Chase smiled brightly while Zoey had a shy smile on.

"Okay" they both said

They went into the closet

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to" Chase said

"No I definitely want" said Zoey while smiling

"Before we do this I have something to say. Zoey I have been in love with since the day I met you when I ran into the flagpole on my bike: Chase confessed

"I've been in love with you too since then" said Zoey

"Cool" said Chase

Zoey pecked Chase on the lips and then it turned into a full make-out session. When their time was over the whole gang opened the door to see what happened. They opened the door and they saw Zoey laying on top of Chase still making out.

"Get a room" said Logan

"We have one and you're in it" said Zoey

"So I guess you guys are officially a couple" said Nicole

"Yeah I guess we are. I can't believe Zoey Brookes is my girlfriend" said Chase

"It's about time you guys got together. You both have been totally in love with each other the past four years. The whole world could tell you guys liked each other. Except Zoey you didn't know Chase was in love with you. Chase you didn't know Zoey was in love with you" Said Michael


	4. Chapter 4

CH

CH. 4 Best Trip Ever

(Next Morning. In The Living Room.)

6:30 am

"Mike what the hell are you doing up at this time" said Logan

"I couldn't sleep I've been thinking too much about Nicole" said Mike

"It's kind of the same for me but I've been thinking about Dana" Logan said

"What are we gona do man. It seemed so easy the way Chase did it but it would be too weird if we played that game again. You know what I mean" aid Mike

"Yeah I understand. So what are we gona do to get the girls of our dreams" said Logan

"I got an idea for me and Nicole. I'm gona try today at the Universal Studios. I'm gona ask her to go to NBA City with me for dinner tonight. But not as a date I'll tell her just as friends because we never hang out anymore" said Mike

"That's actually a mad good idea Mike"

"Now how am I gona get a chance to tell Dana I love her? It's like she's never alone she's always either with Zoey or Nicole"

"I know what you mean. But today she might be alone because Chase will probably take Zoey out for a romantic dinner for their first full day as a couple and if Nicole says yes to me then Dana will be by herself tonight" Mike explained

"Thanks for telling me that Mike. I'll ask her to go to the Hard Rock Café with me tonight as friends because you guys are all out. The Hard Rock Café is a good choice because I know she loves music" said Logan

But what Mike and Logan didn't know is Zoey was listening to their conversation the whole time

8:30 am

(The gang is downstairs eating breakfast)

"Dana and Nicole can I talk to you guys in private for a second" said Zoey

"Yeah sure" said Nicole and Dana

"Well before I was listening to Logan and Mike talk and I heard both of them say they were in love with you guys" said Zoey

"Oh My God!!" exclaimed Nicole and Dana

"Nicole, Mike said he's gona ask you to go out to dinner with him to NBA City because never spend time together anymore and he said there he will tell you. And Dana Logan said he'll ask you to go with him to the Hard Rock Café because if Nicole says yes she'll be at NBA City with Mike and Chase and I are going out tonight to celebrate our first day as a couple" Zoey explained

"I'm definitely gona say yes" said Nicole

"Same here" said Dana

"Zoey after our days at the theme park can you help us pick out our dresses and we'll help pick out your dress for your date with Chase" said Dana

"Definitely" said Zoey

**Back At the Table**

"So what were you girls talking about" said Chase

"I was just telling them about our romantic dinner we're having tonight" said Zoey

"Ok everyone head to the buses for our first day at Universal Studios" said Mr. Bender

**Everyone Cheered**

**At Universal Studios**

**On The Bus**

"Ok everyone today we are only staying at the regular Universal Studios and going on only those rides" said Mr. Bender

"Also you have to stay in groups and your groups are the people you share your hotel rooms with. And each group has a Chaperone: said Mr. Bender

"I hope we get a cool chaperone" Mike whispered to Logan

Mr. Bender read off each groups chaperones and the gang wasn't paying attention they started paying attention when everyone started getting off the bus

"And the last group is my group that consists of Zoey Brookes, Chase Matthews, Nicole Bristow, Mike Barret, Logan Reese, and Dana Cruz" said Mr. Bender

"Yes. We got the best and coolest teacher as our chaperone" said Chase

**Ok that was Ch. 4 the next chapter will consist of everyone's dates and leave a review if you have any ideas for later chapters after the next one and in the Next Chapter will Mike or Logan chicken out about telling Nicole or Dana they love them you'll have to read to find out and keep on reviewing **


End file.
